Kunoichi Crush
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Hinata,TenTen,Temari,Sakura,and Ino are all sick and tired of there crushes not noticing them. So,what do they do? They put on a concert of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! It's me again! I'm writing this fic because I read one like this and it inspired me to make one myself. Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Ino, and Sakura will all star in this fic! YAY! (I jump out of window and land like a cat.)**

**Temari: What about the disclaim?!**

**Sakura: She cant hear you, you know.**

**Hinata: Red Moon-Chan doesnt own Naruto or any of us.**

**--**

**Kunoichi Crush**

**--**

"Ugh! I'm so tired of them always ignoring us!" A very frustrated TenTen complained. Her and the girl's (Temari and her bro's moved to Konoha to improve relations with their countries.) were all sitting at TenTen's home, that was where they could get some privacy,since TenTen didnt have any parents/guardians.

"I know! I wish they could see the fact that we are completely in love with them!" Ino yelled, equally frustrated. "Why must I like someone who is completely and utterly dense?" She questioned.

"At least you dont like someone who thinks everything is troublesome!" Temari yelled at her. If you didnt know they are currently talking about there crushes and the fact that they are dense to their feelings.

"At least you dont like someone who can kill you in less than a minute!" Hinata screamed at Temari. (You can just guess who the girl's are talking about. Exspecially if you've read my other stories)

"At least you guys dont like someone who is emotionless!" Sakura screamed!

TenTen and Hinata looked at her before saying in unison "Yes we do."

Sakura blushed and said "Well besides you two." She said with a small chuckle.

"Man I wish we could show them that we really like them, but nothing to forward, let them actually think about it." TenTen said. The girl's sighed until...

"TenTen you're a genious!" Hinata exclaimed. The girl's looked at her in cofusion. 'How the heck was TenTen a genious' was the thought going through everyones head except for Hinata's.

"I am? I mean...uh...yeah of course I am! Now tell them why I am Hinata." TenTen said without sounding to suspicious. (yeah right)

"Duh! It's obvious. We could get permission from Tsunade-sama to set up a concert, and when it's time for the concert we sing some songs that we think has clues as to who we like!" Hinata finished with a smirk.

The girl's looked at her in shock, until..."That's crazy...so crazy it just might work." Temari said smirking. (LOL I'm stuck on the 'Master Of Disguise')

They all smirked at eachother. "So, shall we head down to the Hokage's office?" Ino asked, while putting her hand out.

"We shall, good Ino, we shall." TenTen said smirking again, as she put her hand on top of Ino's.

"Of course, we will Ino-pig. After all we are not known for sitting around while we have a problem." Sakura said smiling as she joined the slowly increasing pile of hands.

"I suppose." Temari said as she to put her hand on the pile.

"HA! And people say that my Idea's suck!" Hinata said as she put her hand on top of the other's. "But, one problem though" She said slowly.

"What is it Hina-chan?" TenTen asked, she wanted to hurry up and get over to the Hokage tower.

"If Tsunade agrees...which she probally will seeing as she agrees to anything while drunk...and since she's always drunk she will probally agree. What do we call ourselves?" Hinata asked as she took a deep breath of air.

The girl's thought for a moment before Temari smirked and said. "Kunoichi Crush" The girl's all looked at eachother before yelling.

"KUNOICHI CRUSH!!" as they lifted their hands in the air. After that they left to the Hokage's office.

--

**And that's the first chappie. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello, it is moi once again. I have returned with a new chapter. Oh! And if anyone has a song request that you want one or all the girl's to sing please tell me.**

**Ino: She's to much of a blonde to think of them herself!**

**Me: Did you just diss blondes?**

**Ino: Yup!**

**Me: You do realize that you are a blonde dont you?**

**Ino: ...**

**Me: I'll take that as a no. Anyways I do not own Naruto, if I did drastic changes would be made! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Just kiddin!**

**-- **

**Kunoichi Crush**

**--**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Sakura, and Ino yelled at the top of their lungs.

With a jolt, Tsunade woke up, picked up a empty Sake bottle, and yelled "STAY BACK!! I'M ARMED!! BACK I SAY!! BAAAAACCCCCCKKKK!!" Tsunade stopped when she saw the girl's standing there looking as if they were about to call for the mental institution. A.K.A. The Nut House. "Eh hehe. So tell me, what is it you need?"

TenTen seemed to have gotten over her shock first and said "Ano...we were wondering if we could throw a concert." TenTen said nervously. I mean with a drunken old women standing in front of you who had just threatened you and your friends with a empty Sake bottle and then calmed down as if it had never happened, who wouldnt be nervous?

Tsunade looked surprised that they asked something like that. She thought about it. 'It would be cool to have a concert and it would get me away from my paperwork...alright I'll allow it...but first I'm gonna mess with their heads.' Tsunade finished her thoughts and turned to the girl's with an serious expression. "Hmmm...I dont know." Tsunade said with a smirk. "How would it benefit the village?" She asked.

This time it was Hinata who smirked. "Well, it would benefit the village by allowing them good music for a night. It would benefit us Kunoichi because we're using the concert as a way to tell our crushes that we like them without being to forward, and It would benefit you because no one would find out that you tried to attack five innocent Kunoichi with a empty Sake bottle." She finished. Tsunade was about to ask how would the people even know they were telling the truth about the Sake incident when Hinata said something else. "And dont worry, they will know we're telling the truth when we show everyone the video that Ino took while you tried to attack us." Hinata said smirking triumphantly.

"Kuso! You got me! O.k. I guess you can hold your concert. But who are you after?" Tsunade asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Temari questioned suspiciously.

"So I can make sure that they dont have any missions that day." Tsunade explained innocently.

The girl's seemed to buy it. "Well...I'm after Sasuke, Ino is after Kiba, Temari want's Shikamaru, TenTen want's Neji, and Hinata is after Gaara." Sakura said listing off the names with her finger's.

"O.k. they our now free of mission on...when is this concert gonna be?" Tsunade asked.

The girl's smirked. "Well since we already set everything up, since we knew you would agree, it can be held today!" Ino shouted with glee.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, I'll tell the boy's to make sure they go to the concert...where exactly is it gonna be held?" Tsunade questioned.

"Konoha Square." They all said in unison.

"When will it start?" Tsunade asked once again.

"In an hour!" Sakura replied happily.

"O.k. O.k. well you guys better go get ready I guess." Tsunade said, and with that, the girl's were off.

--

**Well that's chappie two. In the next chappie we will have our first song. Remember, suggestions are welcomed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hola! Okay. I had some song trials and some of the songs requested made it while other's didnt. But to all those who suggested songs, whether the songs passed the trials or not, thank you! And thanks to verycherrybaby for helping with the trials! I do not own Naruto nor will I probally ever. But if I someday do then all of my faithful reader's will be the first to know!!**

**--**

**Kunoichi Crush pt. 3**

**--**

**(Neji P.O.V)**

"I wonder why Tsunade-sama requested our presence here." I voiced out my thoughts to the Shinobi that was also requested to come here.

"REQUESTED?! More like demanded!" The ever so loud Kiba hollered. I think I've gone deaf in one of my ears. Joy. For the next five minutes it was quiet until Kiba asked "Hey! Where are the girl's?" I'll have to admit. That was a good question.

Sasuke smirked and said. "They probally didnt want to get dirty sitting in the crowd on a bench." Gaara, Shikamaru, and I snickered while Kiba laughed.

The other's and I were talking for awhile until a voice came from the stage that had been set up for tonight. We looked up and saw Tsunade-Sama standing up there with a microphone in her hand. "HELLO KONOHA! I BET YOU ARE WONDERING WHY YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED HERE TONIGHT!! WELL FIVE OF OUR KUNOICHI HAVE DECIDED TO PUT TOGETHER A LITTLE CONCERT!! THE PERPOSE OF THIS CONCERT IS SO THEY CAN TRY TO GET THE BOY'S THEY LIKE TO FIGURE OUT THAT THEY LIKE THEM!! THIS WILL ALSO PROVIDE A NIGHT OF MUSIC!! NOW PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE...HINATA, TENTEN, TEMARI, SAKURA, AND INO!!"

Tsunade finished, breathing in deaply from saying all that in one breathe.

The girl's walked on stage, and mine and the guys jaws dropped.

Hinata was wearing a black tube top with a blue butterfly design and a gothic type mini skirt over some light blue jeans with black star patterns going up the leg. For shoes she was wearing some black converse. I looked around and saw boy's drooling over my cousin. I naturally went into protective cousin mode and started growling. I looked back up at the stage to look at the other girl's.

Sakura was wearing a black tube top with cherry blossoms and some dark blue jeans. For shoes she was wearing some black flip-flops. I turned around and saw Sasuke with wide eyes as he stared longingly at Sakura. What does he like her or something?

Temari was wearing a black tube top with a design that looked like her fan and had on a pair of army pants with combat boot's. I first looked to Gaara, who I saw, wasnt looking at Temari, but was looking at my COUSIN?! I'll talk to him later. Then I looked to Shikamaru who, for once in his life, was not sleeping and paying full attention to Temari.

Ino's outfit consisted of a black tube top with a multi-colored skull on it. A black mini skirt with a pair of black high-heels. I looked over at Kiba and saw him practically drooling at what Ino was wearing. 'Disgusting dog.' Was the thought going through my head, before I turned back around...only to get my breath caught in my throat.

TenTen was wearing a black tube top with a kunai design on it. She had on black baggy pant's and long black boot's that went up to her knee's. To top it all off her hair was actually, for once, down. She looked like a beautiful goddess to me. I quickly, gathered myself together, and turned away. Only to turn back when Hinata, my SHY and STUTTERING cousin, started to talk in front of a big crowd.

"Wusup Konoha? As you should know, me and my girl's here are throwing this concert to tell the guy's we like that we like them. Hopefully they won't be dense enough not to get it! Anyways, for our first song we will be singing together. However through out the concert we will be singing solo's. Hope you enjoy!" She finished off. When the heck did my cousin lose her stutter? Oh my Kami-sama, I think it's the end of the world. It must be if in the same night TenTen let her hair down _and _Hinata lost her stutter.

"The first song we'll be singing is 'I'm a Bitch' by Alanis Morissette" Hinata said smirking. Wait! did my cousin just cuss? Dear god, what has the world come to? The song started...and jaws dropped.

Ino

**I hate the world today**

**You're so good to me**

**I know but I cant change**

Hinata

**Tried to tell you**

**But you look at me like maybe**

**I'm an angel underneath**

**Innocent and sweet**

TenTen

**Yesterday I cried**

**Must have been relieved to see **

**The softer side**

Temari

**I can understand how you'd be so confused**

**I don't envy you**

Sakura

**I'm a little bit of everything **

**All rolled into one**

Chorus

**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover**

**I'm a child, I'm a mother**

**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint**

**I do not feel ashamed**

**I'm your hell, I'm your dream**

**I'm nothing in between**

**You know you wouldnt want it any other way**

TenTen

**So take me as I am**

**This may mean**

**You'll have to be a stronger man**

Ino

**Rest assured that**

**When I start to make you nervous**

**And I'm going to extremes**

Sakura

**Tomorrow I will change**

**And today wont mean a thing**

Chorus

**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover**

**I'm a child, I'm a mother**

**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint**

**I do not feel ashamed**

**I'm your hell, I'm your dream**

**I'm nothing in between **

**You know you wouldnt want it any other way**

Temari

**Just when you think, you got me figured out**

**The seasons already changing**

Hinata

**I think it's cool, you do what you do**

**And dont try to save me**

Chorus

**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover**

**I'm a child, I'm a mother**

**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint**

**I do not feel ashamed**

**I'm your hell, I'm your dream**

**I'm nothing in between**

**You know you wouldnt want it any other way**

**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease**

**I'm a goddess on my knee's**

**When you hurt, When you suffer**

**I'm your angel undercover**

**I've been numb, I'm revived**

**Cant say I'm not alive**

**You know I wouldnt want it any other way**

The song ended, and everyone applaud as the girl's left the stage, and all I could say was "What the heck?" And then I felt a burning anger inside of me. "So, who do you think the girl's like?" I question the other's. After I asked my question everyone tenses up. Just then I remembered that Gaara had been looking at my cousin. "Hey Gaara?" I said going into protective cousin mode again.

"Hn?" He asks, without a care of what I was about to say. Oh, that would all change.

"Why, were you looking at my cousin?" I asked with a bit of a growl to my voice.

Gaara got red in the face and said "I-I d-d-don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered. I glared.

"I'm watching you Sabaku" With that said I turned back to the stage. I could hear Gaara sigh in relief.

Tsunade-sama came up stage and said. "Our next preformer is..."

--

**My very first cliffie. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I feel so evil. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hola peoples! O.k. I have been getting some complaints about how I should write more and update faster. Well I just want to say that I'm really really sorry. But school has been dragging me down lately and I usually have to baby-sit and I'm involved with a school program. It's just alot of work. But I'll try to update faster and write more. Though I can't make promises. So sorry again!**

**Itachi: Wow. You have to do all that?**

**Me: Yup! Oh hey Itachi? Can you do me a favor?**

**Itachi: I will not go on a date with you.**

**Me: No not that, and besides I dont want to date you.**

**Itachi: Why wouldnt you want to date me? **

**Me: Well I have to admit that your way hotter than Sasu-chicken butt, but I already like someone. So can you say the disclaim?**

**Itachi: Sure whatever, Red Moon Ninja does not own Naruto. **

**Me: Now on with the story!**

**--**

**Kunoichi Crush pt.4**

**--**

**(Sasuke P.O.V.)**

Tsunade-sama came up on stage and said "Our next performer is...My apprentice Sakura Haruno!" Sakura walked on staged and my jaw dropped. She looked like an angel.

Sakura was wearing a red shirt that said 'If you got something to say to me, then say it' and some and some old Levi's and a pair of converse. To me she looked beatiful. I looked around and saw that I wasnt the only one who noticed her. Fanboy's everywhere was drooling. Sick. At least I can control myself. I looked back at the stage when Sakura started to talk.

"HOLA KONOHA!! The names Sakura Haruno for those that did not know. I'm so excited about tonight and I hope you all enjoy. I'll be singing 'Bad Boy by Cascada"

She opened her mouth, and let out the voice of an angel.

Sakura

**Remember the feeling's, remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away**

**This moment, I knew, I would be someone else**

**My love turned around, and I felt**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my weekend lover, but dont be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Would you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my weekend lover, but dont be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No, I don't need you again**

During this part, no words came so Sakura danced with moves that would come from someone with a heart of fire.

**Bad boy**

Again more dancing until it was time to sing again.

**You once made this promise, to stay by my side**

**But after some time you, just pushed me aside**

**You, never thought, that a girl could be strong**

**Now, I'll show you, how to go on**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my weekend lover, but dont be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand**

**That I dont need you in my life again**

**Wont you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my weekend lover, but dont be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand**

**That I dont need you again**

**No I dont need you again**

More music came but no more words, and Sakura slowly danced her way back stage. I watched her leave to the applause of the audience wanting very despretely to go after her. But as you all know there is something called 'Uchiha Pride' It's way worse than normal pride and since I'm an Uchiha I have the Uchiha Pride. Why must I be born an Uchiha? Ah well, time to put on my emotionaless facade.

"Hn. I've seen better." My friends Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara all look at me with faces that said 'Don't even try to lie to us Uchiha' I sweatdropped. Man they knew me well.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THAT WAS GREAT! GOOOO SAKURA-CHAN!! WOOHOO!! BELIEVE IT!!" Shouted the ever so loud and annoying Naruto. Well look's like the dobe dosnt understand me. Well I suppose that's a good thing.

"So, Who do you think the girl's are after?" I question the guy's.

They all shrugged except Naruto who said/shouted "I KNOW! I KNOW!" We all look at him like he had grown a few extra heads.

"Well! Who?" We ask impatiently and in unison. Naruto just sweatdropped.

"Isnt it obvious? Ino is obviously after Sai, TenTen is after Kankoro, Sakura is after Lee, Temari is after Shino, and Hinata is after me!" Naruto said nodding his head as if he had just discovered an important fact. The strange thing is...the boy's believed him.

Neji was looking at Gaara and wondering if he would be mad if his brother was found dead.

Kiba was looking at Sai planning on making him a new type of dog treat.

Sasuke was looking at Lee wondering if anyone would notice he disappeared if Sasuke replace him with a piece of brocoli.

Shikamaru was looking at Shino, while planning complex plan's that would surely result in killing someone.

And Gaara was looking at Naruto while wondering if his Sand Coffin was to much of a comfortable death. He didnt want his rival having a comfortable death.

They were about to go in for the kill when Tsunade walked out again "I hope you all enjoyed that. Now up next is..."

--

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! My second cliffie! I hope you all enjoyed and again I am truly sorry about not Updating for awhile and when I do the Chappie's are always short. I'll try harder! I promise! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello peoples! This is Red Moon Ninja! With an update! YAY!! Now my Pikachu will say the disclaim!**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika (I'm not your pikachu you imbecle)**

**Me: Aw! Thanks for the compliment Pikachu! Your so nice! **

**Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika (And you are a idiot)**

**Me: O.k. enough of the compliment's. We really need to get on with the story!**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pika Pikachu! (As much as it's fun making fun of you I suppose your right. Red Moon Ninja does not own Naruto.)**

**Me: YAY! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**--**

**Kunoichi crush pt. 5**

**--**

**(Shikamaru P.O.V.)**

"I hope you all enjoyed that. Now up next is...TEMARI SABAKU!!" Tsundade-Sama yelled out to the crowd. As soon as she said 'Temari' I started to pay attention. I paid even more attention when Temari walked out.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a black skirt over them, a black shirt with the words 'You got nothing on me', and a pair of boot's. Her hair was in it's usual pigtails except for now they had little red streaks throughout her hair. She looked like a goddess to me.

"Wow. Never thought Temari would ever wear something like that." Gaara said in an actual shocked voice.

I turned back to the stage when Temari started to talk...er...scream. "HEY! WUSSUP KONOHA?! AS YOU KNOW ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE HERE TO SING AND YOU'RE HERE TO LISTEN! SO LET'S BOTH DO OUR PARTS!!" Temari screamed. For an answer the crowd started to applaud.

"I'll be singing 'The Best Damn Thing' By Aviral Lavigne!" The music started and I was immediately entranced.

Temari

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**

Crowd

**Hey hey hey**

Temari

**Alright, Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

Crowd

**Hey hey ho**

Temari

**I hate it when a guy, dosen't get the door**

**Even though I told him yesterday, and the day before**

**I hate it when a guy, dosen't get the tab**

**And I have to pull my money out, and that look's bad**

**Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?**

**My Cinderella story scene?**

**When do you think they'll finally see?**

**That you're not, not, not gonna get any better**

**You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never**

**Like it or not even though even though she's a lot like me**

**We're not the same**

**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle **

**You dont know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandle**

**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**

**I'm the best damn thing that your eye's have ever seen**

**Alright, alright**

**Yeah**

**I hate it when a guy dosent understand**

**Why a certain time of month, I dont want to hold his hand**

**I hate it when they go out, and we stay in**

**And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend**

**I found my hopes, I found my dreams**

**My cinderella story scene**

**Now everybody's gonna see**

**That your not, not, not gonna get any better**

**You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never**

**Like it or not, even though she's alot like me**

**We're not the same**

**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle**

**You dont know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandle**

**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**

**I'm the best damn thing that your eye's have ever seen**

**Give me an A! Alway's give me what I want**

**Give me a V! Be very very good to me**

**R! Are you gonna treat me right?**

**I! I can put up a fight**

**Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud**

**Let me hear you scream loud**

**One, two, three, four!**

**Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams**

**My Cinderella story scene?**

**When do you think they'll finally see?**

**That you're not, not, not gonna get any better**

**You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never**

**Like it or not, even though she's alot like me**

**We're not the same**

**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle**

**You dont know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandle**

**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**

**I'm the best damn thing that your eye's have ever seen**

**Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey**

Crowd

**Hey, hey, hey!**

Temari

**Alright, now let me hear you say hey, hey ,ho!**

Crowd

**Hey, hey, ho!**

Temari

**Hey hey hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**I'm the best damn thing that your eye's have ever seen**

"THANK YOU KONOHA!! This song went out to all girl's who have boy problem's! Whether you're a teen or an old person!" With that Temari walked back stage with the sound of the audience cheering her on.

I couldnt help myself and said "Dang, Temari got hot." I suddenly felt a murderous aura from behind me. I turned around and saw Gaara glaring his 'I'm about to kill you, and it won't be painless!' glare at...me!

"What did you say about MY sister?!" He asked with cold venom in his voice.

Desperate for a way out, that didnt involve me dying I said lamely "She's a good singer." I twitched thinking about the excuse I just came up with. And they call _me _a genious?

But despite the lameness of the excuse Gaara seemed to buy it. And for that I am truly grateful!

"I'm watching you Nara." He said in his 'Psycho' voice.

I gulped and nodded as if my life depended on it. Which...it kinda did.

"S-so who do you guy's think is up next?" I ask with a little stutter to my voice.

"Ino, TenTen, or Hinata. Since they havent gone up yet. Well besides the group intro thing." Kiba stated.

We all looked at him strangely.

"What?" He asked confused as to why we were staring at him.

"You...just said...something..._smart_" We all said in unison. He rolled his eye's and said

"Of course I did! I mean, after all, I am supremely smart!" He shouted while doing a cool guy pose.

All of us just sweatdropped. We turned our attention to the stage when Tsunade came up again. "YAY TEMARI!! AWESOME SONG AND DETICATION!! NOW, NEXT UP IS..."

--

Okay, this is not one of my best chappies, but, oh well! Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Alright! It's the next chappie of 'Kunoichi Crush' YAY!!!!!!**

**Gaara: Who gave her sugar?**

**Me: THE WEASOL DID IT!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: Itachi...What have we said about giving her sugar?**

**Itachi: I didnt give her sugar.**

**Gaara: Well...you're the only one whose name means weasol.**

**Me: NOT THAT WEASOL!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: What weasol then.**

**Me: (Points to weasol) THAT WEASOL!!!**

**Gaara: Oh...**

**Me: Mr. Weasol? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?**

**Weasol: Squeak squeak. (The world may never know)**

**Me: Mr. Weasol? Can you please squeak the disclaimer?**

**Weasol: Squeak squeak squeak squeakity squeak (Of course. Red Moon Ninja does not own Naruto.)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Gaara P.O.V.)**

This concert is quite interesting. It has made Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru jealous of the guy's the girl's they like, likes. That made no sence.

"Who do you think's up next?" I question.

To answer my question Tsunade came up and yelled "ALRIGHT!!! HOW ARE YOU LIKING IT SO FAR?!" She questioned. Her answer was a huge applause from the grateful crowd. "GOOD TO HEAR!!!!! NEXT UP IS...THE HYUUGA HEIRESS HINATA HYUUGA!!!!" With that she left the stage. Immediately after Tsunade said 'Hinata Hyuuga' the crowd burst into whisper's.

You could hear things like. "Isnt she supposed to be shy?"

"She's the one who can't go a sentence without stuttering."

"How in the world is she gonna sing?"

People had obviously forgotten her part in the group performance. Then again...it was with other people. Maybe she sing's badly while alone? Eh, we'll find out.

Hinata stepped out and my eye's nearly popped out of there socket's. She was wearing a blue top that only had one sleave/tank top peice holding it up. Her other shoulder was bear. The top came up just above her belly button. She was wearing some tight jeans and had on some tennie shoes.

"Hey! Wassup? I know what your thinking. Is this really Hinata? Well I assure you it's me. I no longer have that annoying stutter. Anyway's, I would like to dedicate this song to a special someone," She stopped and gave a slight chuckle "Who found me when no one else was looking. This song's called 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson.

Hinata

**Is this a dream?**

**If it is please, dont wake me from this high**

**I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eye's**

**To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe**

**You found me when no one else was lookin'**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didnt leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me, you found me**

**So, here we are, that's pretty far**

**When you think of where we've been**

**No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within**

**You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe**

**You found me when no one else was lookin'**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didnt leave **

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me, you found me**

**And I was hiding 'til you came along**

**And showed me where I belong**

**You found me when no one else was lookin'**

**How did you know? How did you know?**

**You found me when no one else was lookin'**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didnt leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me, you found me**

**You broke through all of my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didnt leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**The good and the bad**

**And the things in between**

**You found me, you found me**

She ended the song slowly and beautifully. I was shocked. She had the voice of an angel, if not better. I realized that the people had started applauding. I turned my attention to her when she started to speak again. "Like I said. That was dedicated to someone special. Without him, I probally would still be the same Hinata I was. I want to say thank you, and that I hope you figure out who you are." With that she walked off stage. The crowd began talking about who it could be. The fanboy's were saying that it was them. Even the ones who never met her.

I could feel cold jealousy towards the guy who had captured Hinata's heart. Whoever he was. He sure was lucky. I had figured that it wasnt Naruto. Hinata had told me herself that she was over him.

I could feel someones eye's on me. I turned and saw Neji. The over-protective cousin who would probally never let me go near her again if he found out what I felt for her. "Yes Neji?" I asked, trying to mask my ache.

"What do you feel for my cousin?" He asked slowly.

I knew I had to lie. "She is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." With that I turned my attention to the stage.

I could hear Neji say. "Whatever you say." With that everyone turned there attention to the stage where Tsunade had popped up. "AND WASNT THAT AN EXCELLENT PERFORMANCS? NEXT UP IS..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahahahahaha!!!! I bet ya'll thought that I would put Hinata last! Anyways, review please and request songs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hola peoples!! Wut's up? Sorry I havent updated in awhile. My computer crashed. heheh...sorry. BLAME THE COMPUTER!!!!!! Anyways...TO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!**

**Gaara: Idiot.**

**Me: IF YOU WERENT SO CUTE I'D KILL YOU!!!!**

**Gaara: Hn. Whatever.**

**Me: Stupid little *mumble mumble mumble***

**Gaara: Language.**

**Me: I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!!!**

**Gaara: You hurt me deep.**

**Me: This coming from a insomniac serial killer with trust issues?**

**Gaara: It's people like you who turned me into who I am. **

**Me: ...You changed yourself.**

**Gaara: What?**

**Me: You had a chance to be good. But you turned bad. Though I think I can understand. Anyway's say the disclaim!**

**Gaara: Whatever. Red Moon Ninja does not own anything.**

**Me: NOT TRUE!!! I OWN MYSELF!!!!**

**Gaara: No you don't. Remember? You got bought of E-bay.**

**Me: SSHH!!!! **_**They **_**don't need to know that!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Neji P.O.V.)**

"AND WASNT THAT AN EXCELLANT PERFORMANCE? NEXT UP IS...THE WEAPON MISTRESS, TENTEN SENSHI!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled. Senshi? That was TenTen's last name. Dosent that mean warrior? Eh, it fit's her.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!! YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO _SAY _MY LAST NAME!!!!" TenTen yelled out angrily as she walked on stage. Tsunade-sama blinked innocently (Yeah right)

"Oop's?" She said. With that she jumped of the stage saying stuff like 'The end of the world has come!' and 'I love apple-sauce!' Our Hokage is apparently stupid.

TenTen growled. "Ignore our idiotic leader. She's having a Sake-withdrawl. Anyways. I hope you guy's enjoy the song I'm about to sing. The guy I like has put me through heartbrake. But I can't seem to get over him. Anyway's. This song's dedicated to him! It's called Fighter by Christina Aguilera."

I growled as she said that the guy put her through heartbrake. 'I swear. When I find that stupid..._Teme..._I will Jyuuken him to Mar's!! But...that would make TenTen sad...Bah! What do I care! She's just a teamate. Wait! That's it! I'm so mad because if TenTen's heartbroken she wont do as well in mission's or training. Thus, dragging the team down with her!' I thought to myself proud of myself for finding the mysterious worry for TenTen.

I was snapped out of my thought's when TenTen started to sing. I was immediately starstruck.

TenTen

**After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger**

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it...

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

She finished beautifully. I couldnt believe the voice she possessed. I was pulled out of my musings when Lee decided to...express his thoughts.

"YOUTHFUL FLOWER TENTEN!!! WHO WOULD TREAT YOU LIKE THAT!!! SOMEONE LIKE THAT IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL!!! YOU HAVE AN AWESOMELLY YOUTHFUL VOICE OF YOUTHFULLNESS!!!!! YOU HAVE INSPIRED ME TO SING AS WELL!!!! I SHALL BEGAN NOW!!!!" Lee took in a deep breath about to unleash his terror upon everyone. Before he could even begin five fist's knocked him out.

I looked around to see that the other four people who mercfully connected their fists to Lee's head, were none other than Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

I looked to Shikamaru suprised. After all. It's not everyday he decides to show actual movement.

"What? If he sung, I wouldnt be able to sleep. It may have been troublesome, but it was worth it." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Whatever. So...What do you guy's think about the concert so far?" I asked them.

"THEIR ALL AWESOME!!" Kiba shouted, causing many people to turn towards him.

"Hn...their okay. Though I wonder who Sakura sang about." Sasuke said bitterly. Yup. He likes her.

"Troublesome. Temari sang pretty well for a troublesome woman." Shikamaru said lazily.

"They were good. However, I wonder who Hinata was singing about. She made it clear that she _adores _the guy she likes." Gaara said, just as bitterly as Sasuke. 'Great. Now I'm certain that he likes my cousin. But should I just step aside? I trust Gaara. And I know that he has the strength to protect her. Hn. Troublesome as Shikamaru would say.' I thought over in my head.

"They were pretty good. I wonder who did that to TenTen though." I said, quietly.

Konohamaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere on stage. "Um...granny Tsunade is currently looking over plans for world destruction. So I'll be the announcer. UP NEXT IS INO!!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Kiba snap to attention.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY!!! This time I didnt leave you in suspence!!!!! Most likely because you all would pretty much know who was gonna be next. Unless you havent read my other chapter's. Anyway's. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Me: I...have...RETURNED!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry for the long wait. I finally got over my dilimas and I think I got my creative vibe back. I'm not sure though...ah well. I'll let you guys be the judge of all that. NOW TO THE DISCLAIM!!!!!**

**Kiba: Who, in the name of dogs, gave you sugar?**

**Me: My family...ooo yummy chocolate. NOW SAY THE DISCLAIM!!!!!**

**Kiba: Alright, alright. Jeez. Red Moon Baka does not own Naruto.**

**Me: I resent that!**

**-----------------**

**Kunoichi Crush Pt. 8**

**-----------------**

**(Kiba P.O.V)**

Konohamaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere on stage. "Um...granny Tsunade is currently looking over plans for world destruction. So I'll be the announcer. UP NEXT IS INO!!"

My head immediately snapped up causing me to get whiplash. I rubbed the back of my neck in pain. That had HURT! But all my actions immediately stopped when Ino walked out.

Ino walked out wearing a short white mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh with a slit reaching all the way up to were you would see her panties. Thankfully, she had black leggings reaching down covering her modesty. Her top was a white top with slashes running throughout it, showing the black shirt underneath. Her shoes were black high heels.

I was snapped out of my reverie when the angel began to talk. "HOLA COMOESTA FELLOW KONOHA-IANS!!!!! HOW YA'LL DOIN' TONIGHT?" She asked. So far, she has been louder than the other girl's in their intro's. The crowd cheered.

"THAT WAS WEAK!! C'MON! SHOW ME WHAT YOUR VOICES CAN REALLY DO!!!" It suddenly sounded as if the sound nins had attacked by the cheers everyone was giving.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!! Except, I think you guys made me deaf. Anyways! This song is dedicated to all you girl's who wants to change yourselves to get the guy you like to notice you. Just remember that you guys are perfect the way you are. Now, without further ado! I'll be singing 'Notice Me' by Zetta Bytes!!! Enjoy!!!"

The lights dimmed and I could hear everyone breathe in anticipation. What would the final kunoichi sound like? What ever they thought, I was sure that Ino-chan would do great. _Wait! Ino-__**CHAN**__? When did I start calling her that? _My thoughts were interupted when Ino started singing.

Ino

**Here's the story of a girl,**

**Livin' in a lonely world.**

**A hidden not, a secret crush.**

**A little boy who talks too much...**

**Well I'm standin' in the crowd,**

**And when you smile I check you out.**

**But you don't even know my name,**

**you're too busy playin' games**

**And I want you to know,**

**If you lose your way,**

**I won't let you go...**

**If I cut my hair,**

**If I change my clothes, **

**Will you notice me?**

**If I bite my lip,**

**If I say, "hello"**

**Will you notice me?**

**What it gonna take for you to see,**

**To get you to notice me...**

**(Get you to notice me)**

**You've got your head up in the clouds,**

**Tell me when you're coming down.**

**Now I don't wanna sink your ship,**

**It's not about the scholarship.**

**And all the friends that follow you,**

**They tell you things that just ain't true.**

**I'm the girl you never see,**

**I'm the one you really need.**

**And oh, don't get me wrong,**

**You better make your move **

**Before the moment's gone...**

**Tell me, If I cut my hair,**

**If I change my clothes,**

**Will you notice me?**

**If I bite my lip,**

**If I say, "hello"**

**Will you notice me?**

**What's it gonna take for you to see,**

**To get you to notice me...**

**I'm not like the rest,**

**I just don't care if you're the best.**

**You see it's all the same to me,**

**Just be who you wanna be,**

**It's all the same to me.**

**And oh, don't get me wrong,**

**You better make your move,**

**Before the moment's gone...**

**Tell me, If I cut my hair,**

**If I change my clothes,**

**Will you notice me?**

**If I bite my lip,**

**If I say, "hello"**

**Will you notice me?**

**If I cut my hair, **

**If I change my clothes,**

**Will you notice me?**

**If I bite my lip, **

**If I say, "hello" **

**Will you notice me?**

**(I want you to notice me)**

**(I'll get you to notice me)**

**(Get you to notice me...)**

**I'll get you to notice me...**

The music faded and with it, the words. I, along with every other male in a ten mile radius, was shell-shocked. How did Ino get such a...wonderful voice. It sound's like a goddess. And how could anyone _not _notice her?! She's amazing!

"So...have you guy's figured out who they like?" Neji asked quietly. Wow. The Hyuuga protegy is just as lost as I am! HAHA!

"No. But what should we do to whoever they like?" Sasuke asked.

"Troublesome. But we would have to make sure that they don't..._interfere _with our teamates progress." As Shikamaru said interfere he pounded his fist into his other hand. I didn't now he could be so...evil like.

The guys were starting to look at me funny. I wonder why? Oh right! I haven't said anything yet. I HAVE TO REGAIN MY PRIDE!!!!!

"ALRIGHT INO!!!!!!! YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU ROCKED OUT THERE!!!" I yelled. Their funny looks slowly melted away.

"Strange" Sasuke said smirking, "I don't recall you cheering for any other girl Kiba. Not even your own teamate."

I gulped and said "I-I just thought she did a really good job."

_'You're lying' _Akamaru said through our mind-link.

'_Am not!' _I thought back as I mentally stuck my tounge out at him.

'_Just admit you want Yamanaka as your mate.' _He said smirking all dog-like.

'_NEVER!!!! I mean...NO I DON'T!!!!' _I yelled. And with that, I cut off my mind link.

"I wonder who's next..." I say slowly. The boys shrugged. This is turning out to be the most interesting night of my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**YESH!!!! I UPDATED!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!! So what do you guys think? Did I get my vibe back? Please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 10

**ME: I'M A SOPHMORE NOOOOOW! YOSH! I'M SO HAPPY! I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Wait...I **_**do **_**care...I'm not happy no more...WHY CRUEL WORLD! WHY!**

**Hinata: TenTen...you know what to do.**

**TenTen: Hai. (gets out phone. NINJAS HAVE PHONES!) Hello? Insane Psycho People R Us? Home for the insane in the membrane people? May I speak to your bi-polar section?**

**ME: I'M NOT BI-POLAR! Oooo! Pretty lights! TINKERBELL! HI TINKERBELL! (Starts chasing a non-Tinkerbell firefly) COME BACK TINKERBELL! I JUST WANT SOME FAIRYDUST! WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**TenTen: (listens to response) Why yes. She is a writer jacked up on Peter Pan Peanut Butter. How ever did you know?**

**(Hanabi P.O.V.)**

Tonight...has been the most...amazing night in a long while. Who knew Hinata could sing? Who knew she could sing in front of everyone in Konoha? I knew it was thanks to the boy who won my sisters heart. Whoever he is...he better treat her right...

Konohamaru walked on stage and I felt something in my chest...Why does my heart feel this way? Whats going on? Am I sick? I stopped paying attention to my sudden illness when Konohamaru started talking. Well...yelling to be more precise.

"OK! Since Granny Tsunade is still in a sake withdrawl induced state, I'll now announce the next singer! Come on up...HINATA!"

My sister walked up on stage, and I couldn't help but to feel jealous. My sister looked so beautiful...I looked so...plain... I'll never measure up to Hinata... So beautiful...so kind... she never treated me like the brat I was... She always told me, even when I was horrible to her, that I meant the world to her... Now that she loves someone... will that all change?

As if feeling my gaze on her, she turned her head and looked at me. Slowly, she smiled, as if she knew what I was thinking. Then again...she probably does...she always does... She flicks her wrist...and i see the bracelet I had gotten her when I tried to make amends for treating her so horribly...I couldn't believe she actually wore it...

I look up at her face as she smiles once again. Then she winked and said, "I'm dedicating the song, not only to the person I like, but also to a person who will always be in my heart. No matter what." And somehow I knew...I was the other person.

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now**

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad!  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You wont' be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you... 

I smiled and knew that I hadn't lost my sister at all. She doesn't love me any less...she just made more room in her heart for her special someone.

My father coughed next to me, probably to inform me that I was letting my guard down and showing people my emotions. But tonight...at this moment...I don't care.

I had my sister.

**Hey. Sorry, no fluff in this one. I felt I should write about how Hanabi would be feeling instead. Please Review.**


End file.
